My Soul, My Body, My Heart
by UsagiUz17
Summary: Usagi Uzumaki an young 16 year old discovers that she is in love with the ninja world's greatest enemy.. Tobi. Once Tobi unmasks himself and his true feelings, Usagi finds it extremely
1. Prologue An Encounter with Tobi

Prologue

Usagi Uzumaki remained paralyzed as she stood in front of the masked man named Tobi. She was fighting in the Fourth Great Ninja War along with her brother Naruto Uzumaki, her best friend and little sister Kana Hatake. As a jounin she was assigned head of the center group that was in charge of weakening the enemy. Meanwhile, Naruto was fighting with hundreds of Zetsu's clones. Usagi remain frozen in front of his dark presence.

The masked men begin the conversation, "I told you I would come for you my innocent rabbit..."

Tobi had tried to lure Usagi into a destiny of darkness, where she would betray the Hidden Leaf and joined the masked man. Interestingly, Tobi was amazed by Usagi's beauty and lusted after her. But he did now know that deep inside his soul, he loved her.

"I knew you would but this time I won't let you escape!" Usagi spoke out loud and confidently.

"HAHAHA… I'm not going to escape… but you are coming with me and I won't care if you refuse… I need you, your powers, and I know that your brother Naruto wouldn't resist coming after me!" Tobi finished off with a loud and evil voice and with his sharingan, he begin to perform his ultimate genjutsu.


	2. An Uzumaki Reunion

After Pein had destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village, everyone had to work together to rebuilt it once again. Even though, I was jounin, I could not perform any A-rank missions, due to the re-construction. As you may wonder who exactly I am, well my name is Uzumaki Usagi and I am sixteen years old. I have medium long dark brown wavy hair and it reaches up to my shoulders. I am tan and tall for my age and slender. My eyes are fairly big with sparkling dark blue eyes. I do not have the typical Uzumaki red hair. Oddly I am still an Uzumaki, because I have always worn a necklace with a silver pendant with an inscribed message, _with lots of love, for our beautiful daughter, Usagi Uzumaki. _That is the only reason why I know that I am an Uzumaki. I still wonder why I don't have the typical red hair like all Uzukami's have. Naruto and I are not related directed but we are Uzukami's , so we consider each other as siblings. Ever since he taught me about the importance of perseverance and friendship, I took his as my big brother and I became his little sister. My birthday is on November 18, he only beats me by one month. My best friend and I consider her as my little sister is Kana Hatake. When we were very little, we found each other in the woods. We were lonely, without parents and unexpectedly we team up. At a very young age, we had to mature faster than any regular kid. I suppose that's why we were classified as jounin. As friends, we protected each other. Kana is fifteen years and she is part of the Hatake clan. She is fairly tall, slender and has light skin. She has long straight black hair with silver highlights. Her eyes are dark brown with a golden touch. Kana does remember her family but she does not remember how she lost them. Now she considers Kakashi sensei as her dad. About a couple years ago, Kana and I were wondering through the woods, and when we notice a strange gate with a spiral symbol. I was twelve years old and Kana was eleven. When we entered the Hidden Leaf village for the first time, we noticed the cheerful and friendly environment. Suddenly, a young kid with blonde hair and big blue eyes came toward us.

"Hey there guys! Are you newbies?" The boy asked and smiled.

"Actually we are just visitors." I replied back.

Out of nowhere many children started too gathered around us.

"Well you girls look as if you were members of the Leaf. " He smiled.

_What did he meant by the Leaf?_

"Actually we were just wandering off and surprisingly we found this place." Kana answered.

"Yeah and I think we should probably leave." I added.

"No let's stay here for a while!" Kana cheerfully insisted.

"Yeah you girls should stay here." The boy enthusiastically replied.

"HAHA I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" the young boy confessed.

_Uzumaki?_

"Wow my name is Usagi Uzumaki!" I replied without believing my own voice.

Naruto and I stared at each other.

"You are an Uzumaki? No way!" he cheerfully asked.

I showed him my necklace and Naruto replied,

"Wow ! You are an Uzumaki. YAAAY!"

Naruto screamed out loud and unexpectedly hugged me and I hugged him back. This inexplicable vibration lasted about for a minute.

"Well my name is Hatake Kana!" my little sister feeling left out replied.

"Nice to meet you Kana! Hey are you related to Hatake Kakashi?" Naruto asked Kana.

"I never heard of him." Kana confessed shyly.

"It's all right you can meet him later." Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, you said something about the leaf. What is that? "I curiously asked.

"Easy this village is called the Hidden Leaf village." Naruto brightly answered back.

"We are Leaf members." He finished off.

"Wow that is so awesome!" Kana said out loud.

"Yeah that's pretty cool." I answered back.

"Here meet my friends. This is Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino

and Rock Lee. Oh and Sasuke is not here but his that emo kid who is always training." Naruto said joking around.

"HAHAHA I laughed at when Naruto said, "emo kid." I commented while laughing my heart out.

"Yeah you'll meet him later, well right now we are going to the ninja leaf academy to take the

Genin exams. Want to come?" Shikamaru implied with a serious face.

"Sure we want to come!" Kana said out loud joyfully.

"What are genin exams?" I asked curiously

"Well you take a test to see if you are ready to become a ninja and the first level is called a

genin." Shikamaru answered broadly.

"All right sounds like fun!" I replied with a smile.

Unexpectedly, Kana and I passed the genin exams with a breeze. We both had mastered at least two chakra natures at the age of twelve and eleven. Iruka Sensei asked us where we were from and our identities. We said we had nowhere to go and we did not know our families. Iruka Sensei offers us small apartments for both of us, if we decided to become Jounin and serve the Hidden Leaf.

"Of course why not?" I answered back with a neutral voice.

"Yeah that's sound pretty cool." Kana commented.

"Usagi becoming a Jounin at the age of twelve it's a super rare celebration and not everyone is gifted with that ceremony." Iruka told me with a serious but soft voice.

"Yes sensei I understand… I just want to travel the whole world and meet someone who can help me increase my powers, someone who is aware of everything…" I replied with a dreamy and serious voice.

After our ceremony, Naruto and his friends cheered for us. Kana and I received the hidden leaf head band and we were immediately encountered with our first mission.

_Is this what I want to do my whole life? Serve the Hidden Leaf Village? I never told anyone not even Kana but I want to become very powerful, the power to dominate the whole world…_


End file.
